


Two for One Deal on Sunshine

by ChibiPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Flashbacks, Found Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Loss of Parents, Mentions of past, Orphans, allude to violence, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPanda/pseuds/ChibiPanda
Summary: "They’d met in a police car, just a few days after their six birthdays; Jisung terrified and frantic – Felix somewhat lethargic and upset. It took only a few seconds for them to latch onto one another.They’d been inseparable since then.In other words, they were a pair – a set – a buy one get one free deal."AU - Jisung and Felix were orphaned on the same night, they arrived at the orphanage at the same time, and it was clear they'd only be leaving together.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 235





	1. Dark Nights

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This first chapter alludes to physical abuse - nothing explicit but it is there. If you'd like feel free to jump to the italics.
> 
> A new AU -- just a thought that popped into my head. Hopefully, someone enjoys it. Thanks for reading!

Rain wasn’t the thing Jisung remembered most about that night, but it was the thing that he clung to desperately. The hammering sound produced by the large beads of water striking the roof forcefully and smattering against the windows. The rumble that accompanied the rushing sound of water as it poured off the slop and fell to the ground. The slight musty smell that always seemed to seep through the thin walls into his bedroom and even more so into the spare room down the hall.

He liked to dwell on the rain. Not the way it couldn’t drown out his mother’s screaming; first angry and slurred then mutating into absolute terror and pain before falling silent. Jisung liked to pretend that the rain managed to hide the thud that echoed up the stairs moments after the screaming stopped. To imagine that it blocked out his father’s horrible shouts; demands.

But it didn’t. Not that night and even less so in his dreams.

The thud which came seconds – though it could have been hours, Jisung never truly knew. He had hidden under the large guest room bed, forcing himself into the gap without pushing the scattered boxes out from it, as soon as his brain sensed the danger brewing below – was plenty audible. A hard sound, like a piece of wet dense rubber smacking into the linoleum. Except it didn’t bounce like rubber, and there was an accompanying ‘slapping’ sound that made his hair stand on end.

There was a shout from his father, muffled by the rushing sound of blood pumping behind Jisung’s ears. The man was angry, he was always angry but this was different. This anger scared Jisung more than anything ever had.

He swallowed a whimper, trying to make himself even smaller, and closed his eyes desperate to stay hidden.

“JISUNG! Come out here!” his father bellowed, rage-filled and deadly. He paused for less than a second before stomping up the stairs.

Suddenly there was a crash from down the hall, breaking glass and tearing paper, and Jisung held his breath.

Sirens seemed to come out of nowhere, faint but real, “Fuck! Jisung get out here or I swear I’ll make it worse!” the man slammed open another door; and another; and then the door to the guest room smashed into the wall, the sound blocking out the small squeak that Jisung produced. “It’s been a long time coming you worthless piece of shit! I should have done this six years ago! Fucking killed you before you were born!”

Jisung wanted to keep his eyes closed, to hide in every way, but the idea of not seeing it coming was unbearable; of not knowing his father was going to strike him; to hurt him. Less than a meter away stood his father. Jisung could see the man's feet and little else from his hiding spot. Could see the dirt and blood clinging to the fabric of the man's once white sock. He watched them come a few steps closer, each step more like a march of fury. He could smell the earth and alcohol fill the space between them.

“YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! Do you know that? Everything about you is worthless! Come out so I can fucking show you how worthless things are dealt with!”

The sirens were getting closer and Jisung was finding it harder to breathe quietly; harder to keep his tears at bay.

“Shit,” the man kicked the bed and everything around Jisung shook dangerously, “You little bastard…all your fault…”

*~*~*~*

_“Sungie?”_

_“Jisungie?”_

“Sung!”

Jisung practically flew forward, narrowly missing Felix.

“There you are Ji Ji,” Felix shushed skillfully having first encountered one of these nightmares years ago. At age nine, he was an expert by now, “You’re safe Sungie. I swear."

The room was dark, but it was definitely not the guest bedroom Jisung hid in nearly three years ago. This was the room he shared with Felix at Miss Sun’s Orphanage, the room he’d been sharing with Felix since they were brought there. His father wasn’t screaming for him, wasn’t going to find him, wasn’t –

“No more tears tonight Sungie,” Felix soothed, his voice hadn’t dropped yet but it was still a good bit deeper than Jisung’s own, “It’s a big day tomorrow, remember? Three families are going to come looking for ‘new additions to their households,’” the impersonation of Daehyun-hyung – he was technically one employees, but most of the kids referred to him casually – eased Jisung’s heart slightly.

If only for a moment. Felix was always optimistic about adoption day – that’s what they called it, though rarely were kids adopted that day – cheerful and bright. He’d of been adopted years ago if not for Jisung.

They’d met in a police car, just a few days after their six birthdays; Jisung terrified and frantic – Felix somewhat lethargic and upset. It took only a few seconds for them to latch onto one another.

They’d been inseparable since then.

In other words, they were a pair – a set – a buy one get one free deal. In other words, Jisung prevented Felix from getting adopted.

Felix was perfect. Healthy and happy. Sure, he missed his parents, he had the occasional nightmare about the crash, his shoulder bothered him sometimes, but Felix was the perfect kid. He was kind, smart, and loving. He should have left that place days after he arrived – should have found a new family to watch over him as he healed from the crash that took away his parents.

But no, Jisung had prevented that. For three years no less. With his stupid nightmares, horrible anxiety, irrational fear –

“Sungie…stop that,” Felix tightened his hold, scolding lightly, “Whatever your thinking, I don’t like it. So stop. ‘Kay?”

“No one will want me ‘Lixie,” Jisung huffed into Felix’s shirt, hugging the other boy tightly. The fear lingered as it always did, but he had gotten good at pushing it aside rather quickly, “We should try not being together, so you get a new family.”

“Never. _We_ are already brothers – twins – and so I can’t just get a ‘new’ family without keeping my right now family!”

Jisung nodded into Felix’s shoulder. They had this conversation often, and Felix always won.

“Don’t worry about anything Ji Ji. I have a good feeling about tomorrow,”

Pulling away, Jisung roughly rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, “Oh yeah?”

“Uh-huh,” Felix muttered carefully pulling Jisung down with him as he laid back, “A nice family is going to fall in love with us. And then we’ll have parents _and_ more siblings! I know it.”

“Older or younger?” as his fear receded further Jisung allowed himself to drift, listening to Felix; his stories were always the best.

“Older! I think we’ll get at least two older siblings! I hope brothers or, no, wait, I want an older brother and an older sister,”

“That sounds noisy,”

“You’re noisy,” Felix tugged Jisung a bit closer, “but think about it, if we get older siblings we'll have constant protectors. Then Sungie, you’ll never have to be afraid of nothing ever.”

Jisung hummed already falling back to sleep, this time peacefully.

Neither knew how right Felix was.


	2. Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! I already know where the next chapter is going (which might be why this one was a bit challenging to write) BUT I hope I will be able to get it up quicker. Have a wonderful day and thanks for reading!!

The sun was barely starting to lighten up his bedroom when Chan sprung up from his new bunk bed. Thankfully the eleven-year-old was on the lower bunk, otherwise, the day might not have continued to hold such excitement for him. He did, however, smack his forehead into the dark brushed wood above him.

It hurt, but not bad enough to stop him from scrambling out onto the floor and grab a couple of old – but clean – socks he’d yet to put away and the stapler he had sitting on his desk, “if they get the bottom bunk, gotta make it safe,” he muttered securing the socks to the wood without concern hoping that it would cushion any other heads that might hit it in the future.

When he pulled back, Chan was pleased to see that the dark socks blended in with the wood well enough to prevent any potential punishment. He had been updating his room almost daily over the last few weeks. The room had been basically untouched from the time he moved in, six years ago, and he loved it. He loved the music notes his dad had painted on the walls and the black plush carpet pieced his mother has managed to secure to the white carpet making a perfect – though quiet – carpet piano. The dark blue dresser, the small bookshelf, the closet even. But he loved the idea of changing it to comfort his future sibling so much more.

“Channie-hyung?” the muffled call was accompanied with a few near-silent knocks on the wall where the new bunk bed stood.

“Binne,” Chan muttered quickly leaving his room and going into the next one without bothering to knock, “Morning Binne!” he launched himself onto his brother’s bed (also new but not as cool as Chan’s own), “Today is the day Binnie!”

Changbin seemed to be mostly awake, though he still cradled the plushie Chan had given him five years ago and yawned, “Morning Hyung…”

Chan bounced back, lowering himself down further onto his brother’s bed, “You worried Binnie? I think it will be all good.”

“Do you think I’ll be a good big brother?”

“Of course! You’ll be a great big brother! You’re a great little brother after all!”

“I’m not that little of a little brother,” Changbin pouted, though clearly pleased, “You’re only a year older.”

“Soon you’ll be the middle brother!” Chan was grinning so widely his face hurt, “Do you think they will like us?”

“I hope so…”

Their parents had been talking about adopting another child for almost as long as Changbin and Chan had been brothers. For his part, Chan started asking about siblings before he started calling his mom “mom,” and that started after he’d been living with his parents for only three months. Changbin had been a long-awaited – a year – answer to Chan’s constant pleading.

Chan loved Changbin instantly, though the then three and a half-year-old was not interested in Chan’s love at all. Changbin had been an angry little kid; mad at everything and scared of the world. But he came around. And now the two were inseparable.

“I want a brother,”

“I know that Binnie. You’ve said that every day for the last three months,”

“Nah uh,”

“You’re so weird~ and a sister wouldn’t be bad either, you know?”

“Don’t call me weird,” Changbin huffed smacking Chan with his toy and then trying to hide the near frantic way he checked the toy for damage.

“Okay,” Chan sat back up and swung an arm around Changbin’s shoulders.

Changbin’s room had changed too in recent days. Once their parents knew they’d been cleared to adopt another child, the whole family started making changes and since their current house only has three bedrooms someone was going to have double up. Of course, they didn’t know who yet so neither of the boys had officially switched rooms but Chan’s room now had a bunk bed and Changbin’s a brand new set of identical twins beds.

“What if they don’t like us?” Changbin repeated Chan’s earlier question despite having answered it.

“Of course our new little brother or sister will like us,”

“But what if they don’t like _me_?” Changbin shrunk a little into Chan’s side.

“Whoever it is, they will like you.”

“But you didn’t…not at first,”

“No,” Chan shoved him off the bed in mild playful annoyance, “You didn’t like me when you were brought home.”

“I did too,”

“ _I hate him. Make him leave… I don’t want a brother!_ ” Chan pitched his voice high, mimicking a younger Changbin’s whining.

“I did not!”

“You did too!”

“No he didn’t,” the two boys jumped when their father spoke from the doorway. He was smiling fondly in a sleep shirt and sweats, with glasses glinting in the morning light, “He said _‘I don’t want_ him _to be my brother – I wanted a sister,’_ and then Channie, you ran to your room crying.”

“Dad…”

“Which made Changbinnie cry and follow you,” the older man shook his head, “Come on then. Since you’re up we might as well get breakfast.”

“And then we get to go get our brother?!”

“No, and then we get to go pick up your mother from her work. Then we get to go _meet_ your new sibling,” he waved for them to follow him to the kitchen, “Remember they might not be moving in with us today and,” he shouted as the boys dashed by him, “They might not be comfortable at first either.”

The excitement was making it hard for Chan to concentrate. Normally, he was the ‘good son’ when it came to manners. He would play or draw quietly, with or without Changbin, but today he couldn’t sit still. He was jittery throughout breakfast and bouncing as he helped clean the table. It was a good jitter though. Even though Chan had only been six when Changbin was adopted, he remembered that feeling. Utter excitement and joy.

Changbin hadn’t been the happiest the day he’d been brought to the house, but it hadn’t stemmed Chan’s excitement at finally being a big brother. Nor did it stop him from gifting his new brother with a Pokémon plushie upon that first meeting – one he’d bought himself.

“Channie if you keep daydreaming Momma is gonna think you don’t even want a new sibling. How disappointed do you think that little kid is gonna be to know that their almost oldest brother changed his mind,” his father’s words, though clearly playful, lit a fire under Chan.

“How are you gonna be the oldest when you get lost all the time like that?” Changbin was already sitting in the car, with his knees pulled up uncomfortably – he wasn’t a huge fan of cars - when Chan finally joined him “I’m gonna be the oldest if you act that way.”

“No,” Chan huffed, with some annoyance though mostly due to lack of breath, “I was just thinking is all. We gonna make sure our new little brother knows we care and stuff…”

“All belted in boys?”

“Yes, dad!”

Chan loved his parents. He assumed most kids loved their parents. He loved his birth parents too, even though his memory of them was pretty foggy at this point – but his _parents_ were great. Loving and kind, if somewhat unconventional. He’d never really noticed until the kids at school started making comments, but he easily ignored them and tried his best to help Changbin do the same.

Changbin loved their parents too, of course, that was glaringly obvious to Chan, but he also knew his little brother’s relationship with his original family was questionable.

“Boys, do you remember the rules?” their father asked turning down the street towards their mother’s office, “They are important.”

“Be respectful of the adults at the orphanage and be nice to the other kids,” Changbin recited with mild boredom; he had trouble with rules sometimes.

“Don’t force the other kids to talk or play if they don’t want to, and remember that they make the final decisions,” Chan finished off. The rules had been repeated almost daily since their family had received the go-ahead for a third adoption.

“Good, good,”

Chan could tell his dad was nervous too. Their parents tried to hide it, but getting the adoption approved had been a challenge. There were a few times Chan had overheard his parents talking about the process – it always seemed to stress them out.

“Look Mom’s already waiting! She must be excited too!” Changbin’s glee seemed far greater than normal.

“Hey Jun,” she paused hopping into the passenger side and craning to look at the boys in the back, “and how are my boys doing?”

“Great!!”

“Good Mamma!”

“Well that’s good to hear,” she shifted back to the front and strapped herself in, patting their father’s arm kindly, “you got more sleep than I did, I hope?”

He chuckled and mentioned something about nightshift, but Chan had already tuned out the adult conversation.

He didn’t really remember when he was adopted. Chan knew he had been with another family for a few days beforehand, and he knew the car ride had been long, but beyond that it was cloudy. He wondered if his new brother – _or sister,_ he let his mind add – would eventually forget. He hoped that they would. Chan couldn't imagine how scary living in an orphanage might be. If he had his way, all those kids would be his brothers and sisters -- but they'd need a bigger house for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I have so many ideas all of a sudden - thankfully for this story as well - for new fics... Like, why does SKz need to do and say things that always make my mind come up with fics lol 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you found some joy in this fic. I am enjoying writing it. I know it hasn't really found a footing yet, but my time has been short. Regardless thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Binnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Sorry about the delay!!

The building was not what Changbin had expected. He knew what an orphanage was, obviously, and he’d assumed the building would look something like a school; colorful and warm maybe. But this place looked terrifying. Tall concrete walls and paved walkways. No colors. No chalk drawings like his own sidewalk often had.

It looked like a jail. Grey and cold.

Changbin didn’t like it. He almost asked to wait in the car. Except his parents would never allow that, nor would Chan for that matter. And what about his new sibling…

“Whoever they are…I need to rescue them,” he muttered into the glass as he pushed up against the door.

“What Binnie?” His mother glanced back at him concerned, “You aren’t feeling car sick are you?”

“No momma…I was just saying,” Changbin hesitated, comforted by Chan’s hand that suddenly ran up and down his back, “we need to save my little brother…”

Their mother’s laughter was magical, rich, and warm, it was one of Changbin’s favorite sounds – much better than his birth mother’s, “Don’t you worry Binnie-baby, that’s the plan.”

Their father hummed in agreement as he pulled the car into the small enclosed parking lot.

“Now boys,” their mother twisted in her seat once more, removing her tinted glasses, “Remember to be nice to everyone – some of these kids have been through a lot.”

“Of course Momma,”

Changbin nodded quietly and started to unlatch himself – though Chan beat him to it with a bright smile.

The boys led the way, though by less than a meter – Chan out in front with a less secure Changbin a few paces behind, up to the large wooden door. At this distance, Changbin could hear the sound of children. Mostly chatter and squeals, like the sounds he was used to during break time at school, but there were definitely sad sounds too.

“Oh, right on time. You must be the Bang family,” The older woman who opened the door for them was hunched over and frail-looking, but she had a warm inviting smile.

“Yes! I’m Chan – and this is my brother Changbin,” Chan pulled Changbin forward a few steps causing him to stagger slightly, “And these people are my mom and dad – Jaesi and Jun! They adopted me when I was little and then Changbin-ah a bit later, and now we are here to meet our new little brother. Or sister!!” he added after a few beats.

“Well, it is very nice to meet you Chan-ah,” despite her frail appearance, the woman crouched down to the boys’ level, “I’m sure your sibling is somewhere inside then. They are very lucky to have such smart brothers. I am going to talk to your parents about a few things, but would you like to go on ahead and meet the children?”

“Yes please,” Changbin surprised himself by answering.

“Okay, go on ahead. They should all be in the first room upstairs,” as she stood back up to her full height Changbin could her the woman’s knees crack, “I’m Miss. Lee. It really is a pleasure to have such a lovely family come. These children really deserve the world,” Despite being given the go-ahead, Changbin followed Miss. Lee with his parents, “Most of these children have been cleared for adoption already – legally I mean. When you go up and meet them, they should – unless something has happened and they needed to change – be in white shirts. Children who must go out in pairs are in –“

“Binnie! Come on,” Chan tugged at Changbin’s hand, “Come on – come on!”

Changbin was being pulled out of the room and up the wide stairs before Miss. Lee finished her statement.

The room she had been speaking about was very obvious; one of the thick wooden double doors was propped open and a dozen children could be seen through it. Most of whom were dressed in the same white shirt, a handful clad in blue, and one in pink on the far side near a large rectangular window. Many of the children seemed ignorant to the Bang brothers entrance, a few glanced up from their games, some smiled, but most simply continued without pause.

“Who is our sibling?” Chan muttered quietly beside him, “They all look so nice.”

Changbin didn’t doubt that, but he also didn’t think that they _all_ looked nice. A couple of older boys, wrestling aggressively near the pink boy, looked like the kids that picked on Changbin during break time and the little girl in the center with the blue shirt and braided hair was pouring glue onto another little girl's drawing.

“Come on Binnie,”

Chan had already turned towards the largest group of kids before Changbin noticed he’d been left alone. His eyes locked briefly with the pink boy’s and Changbin was intrigued.

The boy in the pink shirt was clearly younger than him, smaller by a lot too, and he was crouched down easily hiding beside the bench under the window. As Changbin got closer he noticed the boy's round face and soft appearance, he was also drawing something – or writing, but Changbin wondered if a kid that young could write. The boy looked maybe seven, “Hi, I’m Changbin,” he had wanted to sound confident, but the words came out hushed and stuttered.

The small boy froze, his eyes widening before glancing left and right as if assuming there was another kid Changbin had been talking to. He even comically brought a hand to his chest and pointed at himself for confirmation.

The action made Changbin warm.

“I’m, uh. I’m Jisung…why are you talking to me?” the question was quickly overshadowed by frantic words, “I mean, of course you can talk to me, but you came in here with your family, right?”

 _Squirrel,_ suddenly flashed in the front of Changbin’s brain, _cute,_ “I am here with my parents and Chan-hyung. We are hoping to find a brother.”

“Oh,” Jisung looked contemplative for a few seconds, “Well, do you want a brother who is nice and fun and really caring?”

Changbin smiled again and lowered himself to sit on the ground in front of Jisung, “How old are you Jisungie?”

“Huh? Oh, Almost nine – why? You never answered my question?”

“I’m almost eleven. And my brother Chanie-hyung is eleven,”

Jisung’s face scrunched in confusion, “Okay…hyung? – do you want a nice, fun, amazing, caring brother?”

Changbin nodded anticipated the next statement and ready to say, ‘yes, come meet _our_ parents and brother they’ll absolutely love you,’ but he was wrong.

“Okay!” Jisung made a small determined fist, “So his name is Felix and, he’s gonna say he can’t but he really can, and he’s like the best brother you can ever have and he deserves the best family.” As he continued Jisung’s determination seemed to fluctuate between extreme sadness and desperation, “he’s the best brother ever!”

“Wa-“

“Binnie! Who’s this? Hi, my name is Chan and I’m eleven!” Chan sat down beside Changbin as he spoke startling both boys, “You guys have been talking for a while so I thought I would join. I'm Changbin's hyung,”

“I was just telling Changbin-hyung about the perfect,” Jisung sucked in the word created a hollow sound, “brother named Felix, who deserves the best home,”

The tears started before ‘Felix’ was fully uttered. Slow and sluggish, but still glistening.

“He’s been here for three years and – and – and…”

“Sungie!”

The new voice startled Changbin, who had been close to moving to comfort Jisung – judging by Chan, the older boy had been about to do the same thing.

“Hey Sungie, what happened?”

The new boy was also small, though larger than Jisung, his shirt was just as pink and his hair just as tousled. If it wasn’t for his more narrow, freckle sparkled cheeks, they could have been biological brothers.

“These…this is Changbin-hyung and Chan-hyung and,” Jisung’s voice caught and he angrily scrubbed his eyes as if he was trying to free it.

“Sungie, you need to stop doing this…”

“You are Felix,” Chan stated still watching Jisung with pained eyes.

Felix’s eyes flashed over for a second, “Yes? Sung, were you trying to get me adopted _again_?”

“They are nice!” Jisung’s voice was still watery, but the argumentative pitch reminded Changbin of his fights with Chan.

Felix pushed Jisung lightly, pulling him back into a hug moments later. He turned towards Changbin and Chan, “I’m sure you guys are really nice, and – I… Jisung and I have to be adopted together…so, you should probably go play with one of the other kids…” Felix ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, “I think Sehyung or Byeol would be good choices.”

Chan started a conversation with the pink duo then - he had obviously come to the same conclusion that Changbin had - asking all sorts of things; favorite color? Favorite toy? Favorite food? Hobbies? What do they want in a family?

Changbin watched. Watched how easily Felix opened up to Chan, how Jisung listened carefully but only responded after Felix would, how Felix seemed aware of Jisung even when he wasn’t looking at him – they were brothers already. Not just Jisung and Felix – they were Changbin’s brothers already.

“I’m gonna go get Momma and Dad! You guys stay here,” he stumbled in his excitement and paused to pat both Jisung and Felix on the head before dashing off to find his parents. 

Changbin found his parents in the same place he’d left them, still deep in conversation with Miss. Lee, “Dad! Mom!! Chan-hyung and I found the perfect brothers!”

“Binnie, don’t shout so loudly,” his mother’s scolding was light and fond.

“But Felixie and Jisungie!”

Miss. Lee seemed a bit taken aback by the announcement, “Changbin-ah, I don’t think your parents were intending on adopting two children – I’m not even sure if that can be cleared to do so.” She turned towards Changbin’s parents and continued, “Felix-ah and Jisung-ah have been here for three years and are inseparable. Good kids, but we’ve decided they have to be adopted together for their mental health,”

Changbin started to worry that his parents might not want to meet his new brothers, he was about to beg if he needed.

“Well, Binnie why don’t you see if they’ll come down here so we can meet them?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope it was alright - finding a balance with work, relaxing, and writing has been hard but I am trying. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter! I am already working on the next one - I'm sorry for all the delays. Thank you so, so much for reading <3 Much love <3

Felix knew better than to get his hopes up too high. He and Jisung had almost been adopted at least three times in the past, and all had fallen through; some more painfully than others. Felix had also almost been adopted separately twice, but he had blocked those out of his head as best he could – the idea of not being with Jisung was too painful.

The first time someone expressed interest in adding them to their family, they were still young – six – and had only been in the orphanage for about six months. Felix’s injuries were basically healed. His arm was still in a sling, the three-piece break in his upper arm and shoulder was mended enough to have the cast removed, though it was still tender. He’d also overcome his fear of cars – not being in them when they were moving, but he could sit in them. Jisung, however, was not that far along in recovery.

Jisung was still very quiet at the time, only really talking to Felix and indirectly through Felix when necessary, his nightmares were far worse and more common, and his trust in adult – especially masculine adults – was very limited.

The couple that wanted to adopt them had been lovely and warm, but in the end, felt it was in Jisung’s best interest to not move forward with the adoption; it was clear that no matter how hard Jisung tried not to feel intimidated by the two men – and no matter how hard they tried to reassure him – he wasn’t ready to be in that household. The couple decided to sponsor the boys instead, giving a monthly donation to the orphanage to help with their care.

It was sad, of course, Felix had liked the two men very much – they reminded him a bit of his father.

The most recent near adoption held a sour taste.

The couple had seemed nice, more conventional than the first maybe, but not mean. They wanted ‘twins’ and Felix and Jisung were the closest thing to that so they said they’d ‘settle.’ Felix wasn’t naïve, nine-years-old sure, but not stupid. He wanted parents who ‘ _wanted_ ’ them. Regardless, things continued to progress along alright. Until one last visitation prior to their adoption.

Jisung had been having a bad week, struggling a bit more than normal, and was not interested in talking – least of all to people he barely knew.

Felix had never been so angry as he was when their soon-to-be father decided to verbally punish Jisung for not answering their questions. Scream at him while they were in the hallway outside the main play area – in plain sight of all the children inside. As Jisung cowered, Felix started to scream back. One of the aids intervened and the adoption was dropped.

Needless to say, Felix knew he shouldn’t let his hopes get too high.

But the Bang family was different. For one thing, Changbin and Chan enjoyed living with their parents – and their parents were nice too. Understanding. What gave Felix the most hope was how determined Changbin was. Not just in convincing his parents to meet Felix and Jisung, but also how determined he was at getting close to Jisung.

When Changbin came back to bring the duo to meet his parents, he was so caring – reaching out patiently for Jisung’s hand, smiling about how good his parents were.

Chan was also very kind. He’d latched onto Felix soon after and added onto everything Changbin had said – adding extra smiles and sweet nods whenever either Felix or Jisung seemed worried.

And to their credit, Jaesi and Jun Bang had done everything they could too. Both Jisung and Felix now possessed small adorable plushies, round distortions of a squirrel and a cat.

The four boys had gotten together three times now, playing together while the adults worked on the legal side of making the family of four officially six, and each time had been wonderful. Felix wasn’t stupid – even if everything worked out, things wouldn’t always be perfect – but it certainly let his mind wander at times.

The Bang family was coming again today – supposedly for one of the last times before the sunshine twins would be leaving with them – along with a social worker; or ‘worker’ as Felix and Jisung called them.

Personally, Felix wasn’t a fan of workers, he didn’t trust them much. They’d been called to Jisung’s house plenty of times and never did anything – but he’d play nice.

It was still early, or else they’d of already been woken up, and quiet. If he held his breath, Felix could just make out the soft ‘huffs’ Jisung was making, still peacefully asleep.

It was funny really, Jisung was taking everything in stride. He didn’t worry that the adoption would fall through nor was he bothered by the idea of _not_ being Chan and Changbin’s brother – at least not that Felix could tell. It wasn’t that Jisung didn’t want to be, Felix knew that it was more that Jisung took what he was given; nothing less and certainly nothing more. If Felix were to ask him right now, Jisung would probably just say something about the good times they had already been given.

Though Felix didn’t buy that – he was pretty sure that Jisung just held stuff in. His nightmares and ‘episodes,’ – as the workers often called them – were when things broke through.

“Morning ‘lixie,” Jisung said muffled into his pillow.

“How did you even know I was awake?”

“I don’t know,” the words weren’t articulate – slurred – but understandable, “just did,”

“We get to see Binnie-hyung and Channie-hyung again today,”

“M-hmm,”

“Maybe,” Felix tried to stop himself, but just couldn’t, “we’ll get cleared today and go home with them,” even as he said it he cringed. So much for not being hopeful.

Jisung was slow to respond, “You might. But I don’t know if I’ll get to go yet.”

“What? Why? Who said?!”

“No one ‘said’ it really, but I have that doctors thing this morning and whenever I have that…you know? So, I’m thinking I won’t be going anywhere,” he pulled himself up while he spoke, trying to avoid the awkward tone and failing, "I'll try though. I promise."

Therapy was what Jisung was referring to, or at least a therapist. Both boys had been required to attend some sessions – though Felix hadn’t needed to in years, they always threw Jisung into a meeting whenever someone wanted to adopt them. Because he was 'troubled' and 'could become dangerous' in the future.

They weren’t always bad, but it was always with a different therapist; no consistency. And while Felix’s own experiences with these sessions had ranged from annoyance to elation – one ‘doctor’ had even told seven-year-old Felix that he was ‘lucky’ his parents died when he was young. He had been devastated afterward and Jisung had been pissed – they were separated for seventy-two hours as punishment for Jisung’s colorful language.

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Felix struggled with the blankets as he responded, “Plus if they delay you, I’ll just wait too.”

Jisung’s eyes gave his opinion of that, but before he could argue their door opened, “Five minutes Jisung-ah. You have to be finished with your evaluation before the Bangs get here – you should get up too, Felix-ah. Maybe clean this room, hmm?”

“I guess,” he muttered, while Jisung quickly got ready, “See you soon Sung,”

*~*~*~*

To most people involved, it was assumed that Jisung suffered from separation anxiety more than Felix – some kids had once falsely claimed that had they not been in the cop car together that night, Felix would have happily left the orphanage years ago – free of the _weight_. Except that wasn’t true. Jisung did have anxiety and he did love Felix deeply. However, Felix struggled far more when they were apart. When they were younger he thought it was out of concern for Jisung – but no, it was something else. He did worry about Jisung, yes. Whether he was happy or sad. Whether he was hurt, if he needed help, if he was in pain – if he’d come back at all. If Felix was going to be left alone; all alone, like after his parents but worse because there wouldn’t be a Jisung waiting to meet him – just alone.

His mind always spiraled when Jisung was gone for more than an hour or so, and even at nine, Felix knew it was irrational. In the time since Jisung had left, Felix had cleaned their room, eaten breakfast, torn apart their room, and recleaned it, before finally giving up and going to wait in the front for either the Bangs or Jisung, whichever came first. He had been waiting there impatiently for another several minutes before his wish was finally answered.

“Felix-ah!” The duo of voices blurred together as they rattled through the thin glass of the window – Chan and Changbin were already darting up the short sidewalk as their parents exited the car.

He was excited to see the older boys, Felix may still barely know them but he already loved them – but Jisung wasn’t there yet. Jisung had to be there. _Had to be there,_ Or else everything was going to go wrong.

“Lixie~~Lixie~~Lixie~~” Chan repeated in a sing-song fashion, even through the window – though the boys were no longer visible – Felix could basically see the smile on Chan’s face.

The main door opened before Felix could calm himself, still stuck somewhere between excitement and unease, and he was confronted with the sudden mass – a hug – of Changbin.

“No fair!” Chan whined, it was both playful and oddly genuine, “I called the first hug…I get Sungie then…”

“You alright ‘lixie?” Changbin’s voice broke lightly as he muttered his question, “you seem a bit…”

“Where is Sungie…I want my cuddles…”

Felix felt embarrassing tears well up at Chan’s words, he felt so stupid for worrying Changbin too, “Ji has an appointment.”

“Is he sick?”

With a shake of his head, Felix buried his face further into Changbin’s chest; mostly out of embarrassment.

“Well, it looks like our boys have already found each other,” Jun chuckled warmly at the sight as he and Jaesi walked in, “Sungie hasn’t finished yet?”

Felix gave a negative response but chose not to move from his hiding place – jumping at the unfamiliar voice.

“These three have bonded well already I see – is Jisung-ah as affectionate?” the voice was low and warm, but it had an edge of professionalism that turned Felix’s stomach – _the worker,_ “obviously, that wouldn’t be a deal-breaker…”

Felix pulled away from Changbin so fast that the older almost lost his footing, “Ji Ji loves Changbin-hyung and Chan-hyung!”

“Felix, sweetheart, Jiwon-shii doesn’t doubt that,” Jaesi said kindly.

Even the warm feeling that spread at the use of the nickname couldn’t fully break through his discomfort, “Workers don’t like Sungie,” he muttered angrily, but only loud enough for the boys to hear.

“I’m sorry you don’t trust me Felix-ah, but I just want what’s best for the both of you."

The scoff was overshadowed when Chan spotted Jisung, “My Sungie~” and quickly darted towards the younger boy, though he stopped short with open arms and waited. There was barely a moment of hesitation before the nine-year-old all but dove into Chan’s grasp.

The social worker hummed, loud enough to draw Felix’s attention, until Jisung brought him back with a tug of the sleeve and a silent ‘hey lix.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank you all once again for reading. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as regularly, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things and make it work with my job. And I'm sorry I haven't responded to comments recently. I read them, I save them, I love them. You are all so sweet and loving and I am eternally grateful to all of you. Please stay safe and healthy <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally another chapter!!! Thanks for all the comments and love <3 Enjoy

The visit continued to go smoothly, even with Jisung’s unusual silence and the watchful eyes of the social worker always looming over them. He was just glad no one had forced him to speak yet.

“And,” Changbin had been picking up steam throughout the day, getting more and more excited each minute, “Hyung and I thought, to start with, maybe Sungie could share my room with me and Lixie could share Hyung’s room with Hyung. We can change later – but wouldn’t that be cool!”

“We’re right next door to each other too,” Chan chirped up, he was still holding onto Jisung – he never really let go following the initial hug; reluctant to.

The social worker had been watching them the entire time – save for the thirty minutes or so he was talking with the other adults in the back room – though Jisung did is best to ignore him.

“Boys," Jun, Jaesi, and Mrs. Lee had returned, “All my boys,” Jun called a second time warmly with a bright smile, “Felix-ah and Jisungie, you can come home with us.”

“Really?”

“They’re our brother-brothers now!?”

“Forever?”

“Let’s go!” Changbin and Chan bounced off each other nearly shouting the rapid-fire questions at their father.

“Yes, really. Just about. Hopefully. And in a few minutes,” Jun answered the questions unphased by the excitement, clearly used to it, “there has to be a probationary period. Meaning, Jisungie and Felix-ah will come live with us and we’ll have visits from social workers and other professionals a few times before we can make it one-hundred percent official and adopt.”

“As long as you both want to come be in our family?” Jaesi added softly.

Felix was quick to say yes – though the answer sounded far too serious – and cling to Jisung and by extension Chan.

Jisung could feel the excitement flowing off everyone in waves – which wasn’t bad, but he had to fight not to draw away. He’d been struggling with words all day. The therapist had made him retell everything from that night; again. Every time he had to speak to one of them it was always a new person and he always had to retell it. They claimed it would be good – that it would ‘help him get over it,’ but really it just made Jisung relive it. His brain caught between wanting – needing – to hide somewhere to protect himself and wanting nothing more than to sleep in a four-way hug with Felix and the Bang boys. At least he hadn’t cried this time. Maybe that’s why they were letting him leave.

He couldn’t manage a ‘yes,’ but Jisung did nod with all the energy he had. He hoped it didn’t look stiff. All his muscles were tight and painful – his skin also felt like wildfire smoldering on dry grass, but Chan’s constant hand was dousing the flames some.

Both Jun and Jaesi sighed in relief and exchanged bright – slightly wet – smiles, “Well,” Jun said after a moment, having to clear his throat, “Why don’t you boys go pack up while we finish all the paperwork.”

Jisung allowed himself to be pulled by the others out of the meeting room, nearly tripping on the stairs, and eventually into the small room he had shared with Felix for so long.

“Are you alright Sungie?” Chan asked once the door was closed, already pulling the small bag out from its spot crammed next to the small dresser, “You’re super tense…are you hurt?”

Jisung’s mind went blank, he heard Changbin whine at the question, but Jisung couldn’t remember what words he was supposed to say. Instead, he looked desperately at Felix, who had already undone much of his previous cleaning.

Felix clearly understood with ease, he tossed Jisung his stuffed toy – regretting whatever that action did to his shoulder – as he answered, “Both yes and no, right Ji Ji? Those appointments normally make him feel really bad,” Jisung was eternally grateful, not only for Felix’s answering but also that there was no other explanation. Neither of the boys had filled Changbin or Chan in on what had happened to their birth parents yet, “Sometimes Ji says after those meetings, it’s either be quiet or be terrified. So he’s quiet.”

“They make you talk about before, huh?” Changbin muttered knowingly, slowly reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck, “Those are always bad ones.”

The topic was dropped, to Jisung’s relief, and the four made quick work of packing. Neither of them owned much stuff – besides the new plush toys, Jisung owned three of every item of clothing, except he only had one pair of glasses. He liked to claim they were for reading, but it was obvious they weren’t.

Felix had a bit more, most notably the few things he’d been allowed to keep from before. Like the picture of him with his late parents and his baby blanket.

“You never have to talk if you don’t want to Sungie,” Changbin whispered quietly so that only the two of them could hear, “For now, Lixie can speak for you. But soon, I’m sure Channie-hyung and I will be able to too,” He reached to Jisung’s neck and squeezed at the tense muscles, trying to loosen them, “Big brothers protect little brothers, you know? And Channie-hyung and I are your big brothers now.”

Jisung wanted to nod, but he also didn’t want to dislodge Changbin’s hands as it eased the pain. Instead, he tugged lightly at Changbin’s shirt and hoped the message got through.

Chan fluttered around the room in front of him, wanting to make absolutely sure nothing was left behind, yammering on about how _their_ parents were going to buy them new clothes, toys, and bedding as soon as they could.

This time was different. Jisung knew that, somehow, and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he was the best son and brother he could be.

“Is this everything?” Chan asked a few minutes later, unsatisfied with how little there was.

“I think so,” Felix hummed still holding onto his plushy, “Ji?”

Frowning slightly, Jisung pointed with his free hand under the bed. He kept a few things there just in case. Not anything too crazy, mostly just a few comfort items and a blanket and an old pillow to help him hide if he needed to. He used to keep a plastic knife down there too, one that he had gotten from the lunchroom, but when one of the aids found it Jisung got in a lot of trouble; they even took away the bed frame, so his mattress had to be flush with the floor. They had kept it that way for nearly two months.

“Oh! Right!” Felix quickly laid down on the ground and attempted to reach under the bed, hissing painfully as his shoulder connected with the cold floor.

With a deeper frown, Jisung pulled away from Changbin’s comforting hands and pulled Felix back to his feet – scrutinizing him.

“It’s fine. I just slept wrong,” Felix immediately defended.

Still skeptical, Jisung climbed down on his stomach and pulled himself into the tight hiding spot. It made sense that Felix would struggle to get into it – he was a bit bigger than Jisung. Both were small for nine-year-olds but Jisung even more so. He had no trouble squeezing half his body under the bed and pulling out the important items; the blanket – soft blue warm and fuzzy – and the small plush key chain Felix had won for him when they were seven. It looked vaguely like a piece of cheesecake with big eyes and a smile. 

“How did he fit under there?” Changbin mused.

“Does he need help getting out?” Chan had already lowered himself down to the ground and bent his head so he could look under the edge, “Do you need help Sungie? That’s a tight fit.”

The lack of ’why’ questions helped Jisung relax some. He shook his head and easily wiggled back out.

“Well,” Changbin sighed, hands returning to Jisung’s neck as soon as it was within reach, “Jisungie can never be the hider in hide-and-go-seek, huh?”

“Sungie isn’t a fan of that game anyway, right Sung?”

Jisung agreed silently and added the items to the small bag they’d been stuffing. The fire in his legs had thankfully receded. Though his neck and shoulders still ached.

“Is _that_ everything?" Chan repeated pulling the bag over his shoulder, “There’ll be no coming back to this place, so be sure.”

“Whatever you say ‘dad,’” Changbin remarked, pinching a particularly tight muscle in Jisung’s neck a bit harder trying to work it out, “He’s right though – once you leave, you’re Bangs forever. It’s a rule.”

Felix started to giggle – a cross between joy and nerves – and even Jisung felt himself smile. He wanted to say ‘yes’ or ‘please’ or something, but that annoying weight in his throat was still too heavy to lift. It was solid, so solid Jisung once thought he’d be unable to breathe with it there. One episode of extreme panic and Felix cuddles later, he’d accepted that whatever caused the weight couldn’t kill him.

The four left the now unoccupied room meeting up with the adults halfway down the stairs.

“That was fast,” Jun chuckled as he steadied Chan, who had nearly ran into him, “get everything?”

There was a chorus of ‘yes.’ Then the social worker spoke up, “What about you Jisung? Did _you_ get everything?”

The question was pointed – directed solely at Jisung – and though he could feel Felix posed to speak, he doubted that would satisfy the man. Jisung needed to answer, didn’t he? This was going to be the thing that prevented him from leaving with them.

He needed to say something – to speak up – he was going to ruin everything.

“Ji Ji isn’t up for speaking right now,” Changbin had moved in front of Jisung, shielding him from the social worker’s gaze, “He has everything though, even pointed out some stuff that Lixie had missed.”

Jisung would have fallen if not for Changbin’s larger body – he collided with it, as gently as he could, and clung to the fabric. He could feel himself shaking and could feel Felix primed to pounce. Internally screaming for his sunshine twin to remain quiet,

“Yeah! He found everything that we missed, sir.” Chan continued where Changbin had stopped, “He even looked behind the dresser and under the bed and –“

As Chan continued rambling off places he definitely didn’t look, Jisung felt one of Changbin’s hands gently rub his elbow. Though the angle must have been awkward for his hyung, the action comforted Jisung greatly.

“Well,” the social worker seemed a bit put off, but didn’t push the topic, “If you are sure. I think everything looks good here.” He signed a piece of paper and handed it to Jaesi, “I’ll be in touch. You four be good now,”

While the others said some kind of ‘goodbye,’ Jisung chose to remain in his hiding place – awed by the comfort it gave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying it!! I'll update as soon as I can! I promise!!! <3 <3 <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s perfect!” In a fraction of a second Felix was flush with Jisung, both wrapped in each other’s arms, “it’s perfect Sungie,” Felix repeated, raspy and quiet, “perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Thanks for waiting! Enjoy!

Getting to the car was an affair, mostly because Chan wanted to sprint ahead but Changbin was leading Jisung slowly - leaving Felix to yo-yo between the two with ungraceful excitement - and their parents calmly following the disorganized parade.

Chan did manage to calm himself enough to stick close to the other before Felix actually fell onto the cement, though he’d come close, making the short journey agonizingly long.

“Make sure you’re all buckled in, boys,” Jun instructed as he opened the door for the four to enter.

“And Lixie, Sung, let us know if those seat belts don’t fit right. We can always use the boosters we had for Binnie,”

“I never needed a booster mamma!”

“You were on one until last year Bin,” Chan was quick to reply. Though Changbin had hated that booster seat with passion, he’d been reluctant to sit in the car without it.

The slightly flush that flourished on Changbin’s cheeks sent Felix into delighted giggles and even had Jisung smiling shyly.

“Yeah...well…it was comfy, okay?” Normally Changbin would have been angry at Chan for embarrassing him, but instead, he played into it for the younger two, “and it made me taller!” He blew a raspberry at the older for good measure.

“Changbin, that’s uncalled for,”

Chan could hear the humor seeping into his mother’s voice despite her best efforts.

“Sorry, Momma!” He didn’t sound sorry at all.

By the time they pulled out of their parking spot, Chan was even more sure that Felix and Jisung were meant to be his brothers. Just like Changbin was and just like how Jaesi and Jun were meant to be his parents. A part of him wished he could have all the kids in the orphanage as siblings - save them from whatever they needed saving from - but now he’d focus on his new ‘twin’ brothers.

Felix was wide awake, animatedly taking in all that passed them by, firmly placed against Chan’s side.

Chan could feel tension there but decided to ignore it for now. Even Changbin hadn’t really liked car rides at first. They made him nauseous and felt trapped.

Apparently, Changbin had been forced to sleep in a car a couple of times - Chan still didn’t know the whole story, probably never would, which was alright.

_He doesn’t have to now!_

Jisung was the opposite of Felix. The stress and tension appeared to have already leached out of his body. Which now molded with Changbin’s seamlessly. Though he’d yet to fall asleep, Chan could see Jisung’s brain slowly turn off and his body relax even further.

_I’m gonna be the best big brother I can be!_ Chan screamed internally. He’d had similar thoughts when Changbin first came.

It wasn’t that Chan had done a bad job then, but rather he could have done better. Could have noticed the bullying earlier, could have been more aware of Changbin’s fears, could have done more.

_Will do more this time!_

“Chan-hyung?” Felix’s hesitant voice snapped Chan back into the present, “am I really gonna be rooming with you?” His voice was hushed, glancing towards Jisung, “‘cause I like that, I do, but what about Ji Ji?”

“I’ll keep Sungie safe,” Changbin proclaimed. Though he had kept his voice quiet, Chan could feel the pride dripping off each syllable - he had even puffed his chest out slightly making him look older than he was “the rooms are right next to each other too! We can have a sleepover if we want to.”

Felix bit his lip and ran a hand behind his neck, “Okay...I mean, as long as we are close.”

_They’ve probably never been apart_. “We can try one night and if that doesn’t work you and Ji can room together first.” Chan swayed into Felix gently.

“Okay,” Felix sounded more sure the second time.

***

By the time they’d arrived home, Jisung was completely out - lost to the world.

Chan wanted to carry his new brother into their home, but their dad thought it better if he was the one to do it.

“You don’t want to go dropping your brother Channie. How would you feel then?”

He wouldn’t drop Jisung, Chan knew that with certainty but chose not to argue.

Changbin had been reluctant to release the sleeping boy, having held onto him for the majority of the drive, but quickly switched targets to Felix - who welcomed the affection.

Their three-bedroom second-floor apartment seemed bigger somehow to Chan. He’d lived in it for the majority of his life and yet adding two brothers doubled its size. He can remember the first time he laid eyes upon their off-white sofa and his father’s favorite reading chair near the sliding door that led to the small deck patio. It was one of the only clear memories from then, most other things blended together, overlapping.

“Channie, can you move those pillows aside? I’m going to lay Jisungie down there. Please?”

Chan dashed ahead to do as he was asked, dodging Changbin and Felix; the latter appeared taken aback by the living area.

“Our rooms are just down the hall! See!” Changbin’s voice was hushed but animated and Chan wondered how much was actually getting through to Felix’s overwhelmed mind.

“There you go, Jisungie,”

Hearing his father whisper pulled Chan’s attention back to the once off-white sofa - it had been recovered a few years ago with black fabric;

_“With how often you three spill on it, it was my only option,”_ Jaesi had said when it was finished. Causing the boys to snicker and Jun to complain.

“He’s tiny, isn’t he dad?”

“They both are Chan-ah. Just like you and Binnie were,” Jun looked thoughtful and Chan half expected him to dismiss the topic at that, but he continued, “you weren’t in the system long, thank god, and neither was Bin - but it takes a toll.”

“Felix-ah!? Why are you crying?!” Changbin forgot about the sleeping boy, crying out loudly in alarm, “what happened?!”

Felix shook his head quickly, seemingly unable to speak, and latched onto Changbin. Wrapping his arms tightly.

“Lixie…” Jisung’s groggy voice pulled everyone’s attention again. Though he was clearly still too sleepy to notice, “wha…”

“It’s perfect!” In a fraction of a second Felix was flush with Jisung, both wrapped in each other’s arms, “it’s perfect Sungie,” Felix repeated, raspy and quiet, “perfect.”

Chan wasn’t sure if Jisung was awake enough to understand what Felix was referring to, but it didn’t seem to matter much. He could hear Changbin sniffling beside him - he’d always been an empathetic kid - and watched his mother slowly kneel next to his new brothers.

She slowly ran her hand up and down the small of Felix’s back. And Chan watched his body relax into Jisung.

It only took a few minutes before they were both fast asleep - curled in on one another - laying in the plush sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading - I hope this was alright. I have the majority of the story figured out, though it will probably be a bit slow to update. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Happy New Year btw!! I hope everyone is healthy and happy!!
> 
> Also, for those that might be interested - my puppy Helix is doing very well. He is about 6.5 months and just starting to let me do things like write ^_^ hopefully I will be up and rolling at full speed soon. (He has an insta if you are interested haha).
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Good? Bad? Random? Yes?
> 
> Thank you all for reading. It means the world to me to know that even one person enjoys what I create. My dream has always been to be an author. As I get older, I feel even more driven to achieve that goal, and each and every one of you truly helps to drive me. You inspire me to practice and try new things - like this kind of AU which I think is my first ever none Canon compliant fic. I'll continue to write within the real world of course - I have too much fun doing that - but I appreciate all you do for me. 
> 
> TL;dr I love you all. <3


End file.
